Marko
Marko http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100328182548/lostboys/images/d/da/Markokleur2.jpg Gender Male Hair Blonde/Curly Eyes Blue/Green Status Deceased Relatives Max (sire) David (Vampire Brother) Dwayne (Vampire Brother) Paul (Vampire Brother) Quote "Feeding time! Come and get it boys!" Fate Staked Actor Alex Winter 'Marko '''is a member of the Lost Boys gang and a vampire, prowling the town of Santa Carla after dark. ''Marko is the first of the Lost Boys to be killed after being staked by the Frog Brothers whilst sleeping in their cave. Biography Marko was first seen on the boardwalk, where he and the rest of his gang got into a fight with a surf Nazi gang. After being thrown off the boardwalk by a security guard Big Ed, Marko returned with his 'brothers' to kill the guard. Marko was the one who brought the 'wine bottle' containing vampire blood to David, and joined the other boys in egging on Michael Emerson to drink it. He also joined his brothers in hanging off a railway bridge whilst a train passed overhead, murdering a young couple and later massacring the 'Surf Nazis' gang in an attempt to persuade Michael to become a vampire. He was the first of the gang to be killed, sadly after being fatally staked whilst sleeping in the cave by the Frog Brothers. His agonized screams woke the other Lost Boys, forcing the Frog Brothers and Sam Emerson to flee the cave. The vampires attacked the Emerson house later that night partly to avenge Marko's death. Personality Traits He appears to have little to no empathy for the people he hunts and kills, and even seems to take sadistic pleasure in killing. Marko is quite obedient and dutiful towards David, doing anything he asks, including fetching things for him and even jumping off a rail bridge when told to do so and he likes having fun. Relationships Paul Marko appeared to be closest to Paul out of all the Lost Boys. They were often seen joking or fooling about together in the background. Another example is when the boys are hanging down from the rail-road bridge, he and Paul are the only two kicking out and laughing at each other. After Marko was killed, Paul seemed very affected by it, personally going after the Frog Brothers to seek vengeance for Marko's death. David Marko is very dutiful and even subservient towards David, carrying out all the requests he makes of him and running errands for him, implying he has a great deal of respect and loyalty to David. It is very possible that David is the one who made Marko into a vampire. When Marko is killed, David attempts to kill Sam Emerson and the Frog Brothers in revenge, stopped only when his hand is pulled into sunlight, causing it to burn. However, he immediately decides that he and the other Lost Boys will go after the amateur vampire hunters that very night to get their revenge, implying that he cared for Marko and was affected by his death, but then failed to get revenge for Marko's death. Category:Lost Boys Characters Category:Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Antagonists